


Happily Single

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wanna dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Single

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from itsonlythesoaps on tumblr.
> 
> Unbeta'd

Rose looked over Jack’s shoulder as they danced and saw a tall, lanky bloke with _really_ great looking brown hair staring sullenly in their direction. His brown eyes widened in surprise when he noticed her staring, and he quickly took a sip of his drink and looked away. 

“Jack,” she said, casually turning her friend so he’d be able to see the mystery bloke. “Who’s that? He’s been staring.”

Jack looked down at her with a knowing grin before spinning her on the spot and tipping her back. Rose laughed and smacked his shoulder. 

“Well, Rosie, that is Doctor John Noble, an old friend of mine from Uni. Why? Interested?”

“Might be,” Rose smirked. “And why haven’t you introduced us before?”

“Well, you know astrophysicists, always traveling the world. Always somewhere better to be than London. He came back for Donna’s wedding, and rumor has it, he’s accepted a teaching position at Oxford. Oh, and he’s happily single.” Jack slipped in the last tidbit for her benefit. 

“Hmm, we’ll see about that. I think it’s time for me to meet an astrophysicist. Thanks for the dance, Jack.” Rose stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jack softly on the cheek and then looked over her shoulder to see Doctor John Noble glaring into his drink. 

Rose flipped her hair over her shoulder, smoothed out her dress, and sauntered over to John. He remained intensely focused on his drink, so she tapped him on the shoulder and dazed him with her most dazzling smile. 

“Hello,” she held out her hand in greeting. “I’m Rose Tyler. Jack’s told me _all_ about you, Doctor John Noble.”

John jumped, the tips of his ears blushing, and cut a quick look to Jack who gave him a winning smile and a thumbs up. He rolled his eyes. “Oh? And what, may I ask, information has he shared with you, Rose Tyler?”

Rose almost lost her nerve when she heard the way her name flowed from his lips but gathered her wits in time to give John a knowing smile. She stuck the tip of her tongue between her teeth for good measure and gave a silent cheer when she saw his eyes flick briefly to her tongue. “Oh, that’s not important. What _is_ important is that I, too, am happily single.” She almost laughed at the look on his face. “Wanna dance?”


End file.
